The cap is a headwear and most caps can cover the entire top of the head, thus mainly used to protect the head. Some caps may have the prominent edge to shade the sunray, so the cap has such functions as sun-shading, decoration, temperature increase and protection, etc. So there are caps of all varieties, requiring the meticulous selection.
The cap can also be sued for adornment. First of all, it is necessary to select the proper cap according to the facial form. Then, it is better to select the cap according to your stature or figure. Just like clothes, you'd better make best use of advantages and bypass disadvantages in selecting a cap. The cap must be well matched with the clothes in style and color, etc. Caps can protect the hairstyle or cover up the bald head or can be used as an integral part of the uniform or religious dress, so the headgear has various kinds, say, top caps and sun helmets, etc. Some caps have the outwardly extended canopy, also referred to as the visor. Wearing a cap or hat has different etiquettes in different cultures, which is particularly important in the Western Culture, so wearing a cap or hat in the past represents a symbol of social identity.
The current caps, in general, are composed of the most basic two parts, the cap body and the visor. The former means the bowl-shaped cap body quite similar to the head and the brim or visor connected with the cap body. In view of the current technology, the cap body and the visor are generally sewn or otherwise connected. All in all, the cap body and the visor are separately made and then pieced together into the finished product. This method, in view of the manufacturing process, is comparatively complicated. With a view to further reducing the manufacturing procedures and saving the manual labor, simplifying the entire cap production line, the present invention provides a one-piece cap and making method thereof.